gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Olivia Newton-John
|GebOrt = Cambrigde, England |imdb = 0000556 |twitter = olivianj}} Olivia Newton-John (*26. September 1948 in Cambrigde, England) ist eine englisch-australische Sängerin, Schauspielerin und Songwriterin. Sie zählte zu den großen Stars der 1970er und 1980er Jahre. Sie vollzog in Laufe ihrer langen Karriere etliche Stilwechsel (Country, Folk, Pop, Disco etc) und änderte auch häufig ihr Image und Aussehen. In den Folgen Schlechter Ruf und Triumph oder Trauer?, der ersten Staffel, stellt sie sich selbst dar und wird von Susanna Bonaséwicz synchronisiert Leben Olivia Newton-John wurde am 26. September 1948 in Cambridge geboren, lebte dort allerdings nur fünf Jahre, dann zog sie mit ihrer Familie nach Australien. Ihr Vater stammte aus Wales und arbeitete als Deutschlehrer in Cambridge und Melbourne. Ihre deutsche Mutter Irene ist die Tochter des Nobelpreisträgersund Mitbegründers der Quantenphysik Max Born. Die Familie ihrer Mutter verließ Deutschland vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg, um das Naziregime zu vermeiden, da Max Born Jude und ihre Großmutter väterlicherseits ebenfalls jüdischer Abstammung war. Sie hat einen Bruder, Hugh, und eine Schwester Rona, die 2013 an Gehirnkrebs verstorben ist. Newton-John zeigte schon als Kind eine große Begeisterung für das Singen. Newton-John heiratete im Dezmeber 1984 Matt Lattanzi, ihre Tochter, Chloe Rose Lattanzi, wurde im Januar 1986 geboren. 1995 ließ sich das Paar scheiden. Newton-John war vor dessen Verschwinden (und vermutlichen Todes 2005) neun Jahre mit Patrick McDermott zusammen. 2010 wurde McDermott lebend gefunden. Im Juni 2012 heiratete sie John Easterling und residierte mit ihm im Jupiter Inlet Colony, Florida. Newton-John und Easterling machten Schlagzeilen, als ihr Unternehmer am 20. August 2013 tot in ihrem Haus gefunden wurde. Der Tod war selbstverschuldet und die Untersuchung wurde am 21. August 2013 beendet. Am August 2014 enthüllte Newton-John ihr Grease-aussehende Wachsstatue bei Madam Tussauds. Im Januar 2016 wurde Newton-John beim Nevada Ballet Theatres 32. Annual BLACK & WHITE BALL als Woman of the Year geehrt. Karriere Mit zwölf Jahren gewann sie einen Wettbewerb, in dem es darum ging, möglichst so auszusehen wie der Kinderstar Hayley Mills. In der Schule gründete sie eine Girlgroup namens "Sol Four". Mit 17 Jahren hatte sie ihren ersten Auftritt in einem Film "Funny Things Happen Down Under" (1965), wo sie den Song Christmas Time Down Under sang. Kurze Zeit später nahm sie an einer Talentshow teil und gewann den ersten Preis, eine Reise nach England. Dort bekam sie einen Plattenvertrag bei Decca und veröffentlichte 1966 ihre erste Single Till You Say You’ll Be Mine. Die Single floppte, Olivia tat sich mit der Australierin Pat Carroll zusammen, konnte aber auch im Duo keinen nennenswerten Erfolg verbuchen. Ihre Liebesbeziehung mit Bruce Welch von den Shadows und ihre Mitwirkung in der Band Toomorrow (eine britische Antwort auf die Monkees) und dem gleichnamigen Film, sowie eine Zusammenarbeit mit Cliff Richard schienen die Karriere von Newton-John 1970 voranzubringen. Außerdem pflegte sie weiter den Kontakt zu Pat Carroll. Deren Mann John Farrar sollte über Jahre als Produzent maßgeblich am Erfolg von Olivia Newton-John beteiligt sein. Zudem war er jahrelang der Gitarrist der Shadows. 1971 produzierte Farrar mit Bruce Welch für Olivia Newton-John die Single If Not For You (eine Bob-Dylan-Komposition), die auf Anhieb ein Top-Ten-Hit in den englischen Charts wurde. Auch in den USA stieg der Song bis in die Top 20. Musikalisch bot Olivia Newton-John in dieser Zeit eine Mischung aus Folk und typischem 70er-Jahre-Pop, mit einer deutlichen Hinwendung zu Balladen. Das alte Country-Traditional Banks of the Ohio war noch im selben Jahr auch ihr erster Hit in Deutschland (Platz 13) und eine Nummer Eins in ihrer Heimat Australien. Erfolgreiche Coverversionen von George Harrison (What Is Life, 1972) und John Denver (Take Me Home, Country Roads, 1973) ließen die Erfolgskurve weiter ansteigen. Filmografie *1965: Funny Things Happen Down Under *1970: Toomorrow *1978: Grease *1980: Xanadu *1983: Zwei vom gleichen Schlag (Two Of A Kind) *1990: Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung (A Mom for Christmas) *1991: In Bed with Madonna (Madonna: Truth or Dare) *1994: Eingeschneit – Weihnachten im Schneesturm (A Christmas Romance) *1996: It's My Party *2001: Sordid Lives *2001: Teen Star (The Wilde Girls) *2008: Sordid Lives: Die Serie *2010: Score: A Hockey Musical *2010: 1aMinute (Dokumentation) *2011: A Few Best Men Glee thumb|left|PhysicalIn Schlechter Ruf geht Olivia an die William McKinley High School, nachdem ihre Tochter über Sues Musikvideo zu Physical gelacht hat. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie mittellmäßig ihr erstes Video war und bittet sie um Hilfe, es für eine neue Generation neu zu filmen und um sich selbst neu zu erschaffen. thumb|Olivia bei den RegionalsIn Triumph oder Trauer? ist Olivia Jury zusammen mit Josh Groban, Rod Remington und Sue Jury bei den Regionals. Da Aural Intensity ihren Song Magic als Mash-Up mit Joshs You Raise Me Up singen, glaubt sie daran, dass diese es verdient haben zu gewinnen. Des Weiteren lässt sie sich über die New Directions aus, weil es keinen Producktionswert zu ihrer Performance gab, und schreibt die McKinley als eine "arme Leute Schule" ab. Als Sue versucht zu erklären, dass nicht alle Kinder so privilegiert wie sie aufwachsen, schert sich Olivia nicht darum und stimmt für die New Directions auf den dritten Platz. Songs *'Physical' (Sue) (Schlechter Ruf) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1